opartshunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ball
Ball (ボール, Bōru) is a strange kid with dreadlocks who loves round things and joins up with Ruby and Jio after the events in Entotsu City, where he lived with his parents and younger sister. At first, Ball loved to pretend to be an OPT and to show off. He was greatly surprised when Kirin revealed to him that he was indeed a true OPT. He then received his O-Part, called Cool Ball (C rank), and its effect is Magnet (Magnetism). Post time-skip, he wields a new O-part, called Tricky (B rank), which are smaller versions of Cool Ball that seem to resemble marbles. Ball is revealed to have a very good sensitive ear, and is able to distinguish different notes just by hearing them, although he can't play any instruments. He sometimes serves a comedic role in the group, as his occasionally perverted ways get him into trouble. During the Rock Bird arc, Jio and Ball were pitted against each other in a battle. It was here that it was revealed that Ball trained himself everyday in order to match up to Jio's battle abilities. During the fight, Ball surprised everyone by showing just how much he had improved with his O-part, even discovering an advance form of its effect in the middle of the fight. Although he managed to get Jio to take him seriously (Jio stated that he would not need to use his O-part during the fight, but Ball proved otherwise to Jio and forced him (Jio) to fight seriously) and got a few good hits in, Ball still lost out in the end due to Jio activating Satan's power. His loss was not in vain, however, as Jio acknowledged him as a worthy rival after the fight. He proved his power and skill as a high ranking OPT once again by taking on the powerful cyclops, Tsubame, with his third eye open, and winning. After this he gained the affection of Mei, although he is not aware of this and thinks she's just acting weird when she watches him with awe. In the Zenom base he fought against Franken and won, using Tricky's magnetic effect to take him apart from the inside out. While not possessing the same level of physical strength of Jio, Ball has proven himself to be quite a capable fighter. Like Jio, after training with Kirin his reflexes, strength, and awareness were raised greatly. Unlike Jio, however, Ball has displayed a natural talent of handling his O-Part and it has been stated by Kirin and others that Ball's ability to control O-parts was much higher than others, including Jio's. In battle, Ball displays amazing cunning and strategy, using his O-parts magnetism effect to fool his opponents, often coming up with surprising plans in the middle of battle. He was even able to rival Jio during their fight in the Rock Bird arc. Due to his natural talent with handling, Ball is the one who often pilots the groups transportation vehicles. Years after Armageddon, He has settled down with Mei and looks much like his father even facial hair. He still has his dreads but now uses a different head band pattern he seems to have gotten use to his new role as a father and had two children together, a son and a daughter. Their son has Mei's hair and third eye, and the daughter has Ball's black hair and Mei's regular eyes, either twin has the potential to become an OPT but from their genetic inheritance and other past examples it's most likely Jio will not be an OPT and Ruby will. they also wear a scarf around both of their necks that looks like Jio Freed's. (Much like Kirin and Kujaku, the seem to have different attributes from both parents.) He seems to have not upgraded Tricky after Armageddon as it's seen on the last page next to the book about Jio Freed. Ball seems well off living in a large house that has his own symbol, his outfit still also includes this symbol slightly modified. Category:Characters